


Safekeeping

by Klaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, but lbr we know what i'm about, i wrote this 2 months ago but hey, technically the laurel/nyssa can be read as both shippy and friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/pseuds/Klaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the only one I trust to do this."<br/>or, Laurel is happy, Nyssa is happy, everything is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessamoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/gifts).



Nyssa presses the bottle into her hand. “Do you understand me, Laurel?” she squeezes Laurel’s hand before letting her go. Laurel looks at her, questioning, but at this point she knows that if Nyssa wanted to elaborate, she would, and so she simply nods. “I understand. I’ll keep it safe.” She squeezes the vial, tracing its worn label absentmindedly.  
Nyssa smiles, a little hesitant, but still. “I trust you will.” She sighs. “I’ll come back for it when I trust it is safe to do so.”  
Laurel nods again. “Make sure you do.”  
Nyssa’s smile grows slightly. “Will you be waiting for me?” Laurel raises an eyebrow at the teasing tone, rare as it is.  
“Cross my heart and hope to die.” She grins. Nyssa shakes her head, still smiling. “You better not, Black Canary.”  
  
Laurel meets her eyes, and her smile grows warmer. “I’ll miss you, you know.” She quickly wraps her arms around Nyssa’s neck, and Nyssa stiffens for a split second, before relaxing in Laurel’s arms, and wrapping her arms around Laurel’s waist.  
“And I shall miss you all the same.” Nyssa declares, taking a deep breath before stepping back.  
  
“Remember your promise.” She says then, sternly, before smiling again, and leaning up to press a kiss against Laurel’s forehead.  
“Come back soon.” Laurel whispers, suddenly worried for the assassin. Nyssa smiles again. “I could not make such a promise.” She turns, and Laurel tries to bury the uneasiness that suddenly takes hold of her stomach.  
  
_She’ll be fine._

———————————-

Nyssa furiously rummages through the last drawer in Laurel’s bedroom.  
“Curse you- where did you hide it?!” She screams into the empty apartment. Normally carefully composed, Nyssa is now breathing heavily, eyes flicking around the upturned bedroom, as her fists slam down on the top of the drawer.  
  
She almost yells out in frustration again, only stopping herself at the last second. _This is where I keep the most…important things._ She remembers Laurel’s small smile when she pulled it out. _Don’t tell anyone_ , she'd joked.  
  
Nyssa’s jaw clenches hard, and she blinks frantically. The bed. The loose board. Please, please, please. The mantra repeats, over and over, and Nyssa finally gets the board off.  
A toy shark, an old photo, a- yes, yes, yes. Nyssa’s heart is beating quickly. “Yes.” She breathes out.

———————————-

Laurel’s eyes flicker open. Bright. _Ugh_. She frowns. Everything hurts.  
  
“What-” she starts, as everything comes rushing back to her- she goes quiet.  
“You promised me.” Laurel turns her head. Too fast. Ouch.  
“Nyssa?” She whispers.  
Nyssa’s face, normally stoic, is now sad, angry and relieved all at once. Her eyes glisten, but she swallows heavily, and raises her chin.  
“You promised.” She starts again.  
  
Laurel smiles slightly, even when it takes a surprising lot of effort to do so.  
Nyssa shakes her head and leans forward, touching her forehead to Laurel’s. “I’m sorry, Laurel.”  
Laurel takes her hand. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”  
She smiles, brighter this time, and Nyssa can’t help but smile back.


End file.
